New Girl in Town
by Troyella.Zanessafan
Summary: trailer and summary inside. please review this story and all my other stories too.
1. trailer

**New Girl In Town**

Summary- Students stared at the girl who was walking through the doors of East High. Long black hair, brown eyes, a gorgeous smile, a hot body, and every girl was jealous. Who is she? Where did she come from? Questions ran through their mind. Will the new girl steal away Troy from Gabriella? Will the new girl and Gabriella ever become friends? Who will Troy fall for? Gabriella or her?

**Trailer**

Troy Bolton

"_Are you jealous Gabs?"_

Gabriella Montez

"_She doesn't fit in with us and look at the way she dresses."_

Ryan Evans

"_If she rats Sharpay out, she'll be popular and she'll have to get past Gabby to get to Troy." _

Sharpay Evans

"_How dare she! She stole my limelight!?"_

Chad Danforth

"_Troy, just listen to your heart."_

Taylor McKessie

"_Chad, when did you get so 'emotional' and that's not like you."_

Mysterious Girl

"_Hi, I'm Angela."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Montez sighed as she got out of Troy's car. "What's wrong babe?"

Troy asked his girlfriend, who is the head cheerleader of the school's cheerleading team.

"It's our last year. What happens if you go to U of A and I go somewhere else?"

she asked with sadness in her eyes. "Don't say that."

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she wrapped her arm around Troy's waist as they both entered the school.

A few minutes later, another car drives up and suddenly everyone stairs as the girl got out of the car.

She grabbed her backpack, locked her car, and walked towards the entrance.

She didn't care about the people who were staring at her. When she entered, more and more people stared.

Troy was at his locker and Gabriella was checking the clock every minute. She was getting impatient.

Finally, Troy was finished just as Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi walked up to them.

"Took you long enough." Gabriella looked at the clock. "Well, if I actually cleaned my locker, I can find things easier."

Troy said in the same tone as Gabriella's, but then he looked up.

He saw a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, a gorgeous smile, and a hot body. She walked up to Troy.

"I can help you if you want." She smiled and walked down the hall to the main office. Gabriella stared.

"Who—" Kelsi interrupted Jason's question. "Jason, she was here earlier. You could've asked."

Kelsi walked away. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke walked away. "Ryan, can you do me a favor?"

Gabriella innocently asked Ryan. Ryan hated doing favors for Gabriella, but he had to. "Yes?" he asked.

"Get her name for me and what she does. Like is she the popular girl or is she smart. I want it by lunch."

She demanded and Ryan obediently understood and walked in the direction of the office.

"Are you jealous Gabs?" Troy asked after Ryan walked away. "NO!!" Gabriella screamed and everyone turned.

Gabriella walked away and Troy just stood there. Suddenly the girl walked by him. "Harsh." She said.

"What's your name?" she asked him. "Troy." "Nice to meet you. I'm Angela." She smiled.

"Um…I'm new here and I moved from California. So…do you think you can help me?" she wondered.

Troy smiled. "Sure. I'll be glad to help you." They walked down the hallway together. Sharpay was watching them.

Ryan was standing beside his sister. "How dare she!" "What is it Shar?" Ryan asked his sister. "She stole my limelight!?

No one ever walks with Troy to class except Gabby." Sharpay walked away as she followed them.

Ryan followed silently behind. During homeroom when everyone was seated, Angela had nowhere else to sit.

"I'm so sorry that we don't have enough chairs." Miss Darbus said politely. Everyone was surprised that Miss Darbus was actually nice.

"Oh…that's fine Miss Darbus, I'm just gonna stand." Angela smiled. "You shouldn't be standing. If you want…you can share a seat."

Miss Darbus looked around the room and no one was willing to give up their seat except for the guys.

The girls were staring angrily at the guys, while the guys were staring in awe at Angela. "Troy Bolton."

Miss Darbus called out Troy's name. "Yes Miss Darbus?" he asked her as he looked up.

"Would you like to share a seat with Angela?" she asked. "That would be great." Troy smiled and Angela smiled back.

Miss Darbus grabbed a chair and placed it next to Troy's as Angela sat down. Gabriella watched as they laughed.

"Did you know now that you have the most amazing eyes in the whole world?" Troy said.

"Thank you. I rarely get compliments like that. Usually I would get… 'I love your brown eyes' or 'Your eyes are like

Chocolate Hershey's'." Angela replied. "I say those things sometimes to my girlfriend, but she loves them."

Troy said.

"I guess I'm different then."

"No…you're more than different, you're perfect for every category. Eyes, hair, smile, and everything else."

"Thank you. What sport do you play?"

"Basketball, mostly."

"That's good. I love dance and sing, but I never sang in public or danced alone."

"I would like to hear you sing, maybe you might be qualified for the musical coming up soon."

"I would like that. Can I get your phone number? I mean, so I can text you?"

"Sure." Troy took out a black sharpie marker and wrote it on Angela's hand.

"Oh…I need to give you mine." Angela took out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number (along with her number).

"Smells good." Troy smelled the paper. Angela nodded. "I like guys to remember me for that smell."

The bell rang and everyone stopped as Angela walked by them. Troy just watched from afar as Angela left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

During lunch, "Troy…" Gabriella trailed off. "Hmm?" he looked up. "Tell the truth, do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course Gabs. Don't say things like that." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella.

The next day at school, Angela walked through the doors again and everyone turned their heads.

After turning, they turned back towards their friends. Angela was confused. She passed by people and hearing their conversations.

They were saying stuff like 'Angela's a man-stealer' and 'I don't think she's pretty, I think she wants to fit in.'

_Is that what they think about me? _Angela thought, with tears in her eyes. Angela passed Troy as she walked to

Homeroom…alone. During lunch, Angela was nowhere to be found.

She wasn't in the theater or outside. Troy decided to look for her.

Troy's last hope was to look in the gym and there he found her, just sitting on the bleachers.

He opened the door and walked in. Angela looked up and saw Troy. She tried her best to wipe her tears away, but they just kept coming.

"Are you okay?" he sat down next to her. "Yeah…" she sniffed. "I'm fine." "You don't sound fine." Troy said.

"Why would someone do this to me?" Angela asked as she wiped her tears away.

TROY'S POV

I feel bad for her. I heard the doors open and closed. I saw that it was Gabriella because she was walking towards us.

"Troy," she paused. "Can we…talk?" "Yeah." I stood up and followed Gabriella to the other side of the court.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I knew this was going somewhere and I had 2 choices. One, was to break up with him and two, was to become friends with Angela.

"Troy," I took off the necklace he gave me during the summer. Tears were running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but it's over." I walked away and saw that Troy was sad too.


	4. Chapter 3

**Should Troy go out with Angela (even though you may hate her, she'll change in later chapters) or should Troy and Gabriella be together again?**

**Chapter 3**

ANGELA'S POV

I watched as Gabriella walked away from Troy. 'I wonder what happened.' I thought. Troy walked over to me.

"First, tell me why you're sad." Troy said, before I could say anything. "I heard people saying that…"

I trailed off as I looked down at the ground. "That?" he sat next me. "That I was a 'man-stealer'."

"You don't look like one. Sharpay might be one, but you…I don't see that." Troy said.

Suddenly Troy's friends entered and they turned towards me. They walked over. "Troy, why are you hanging out with her?"

One of Troy's friends asked. **A/N: That would be Jared from the first HSM. **"She has a name." Troy stood up.

"Tell us." Another guy said. "Angela." Troy replied. I felt like I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home.

After school, I was walking to my car until I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw that it was a girl.

"I'm Kelsi. Can you come with me to the music room for a couple of minutes?" she asked me. "Um… sure."

I replied and we walked back into the building. Finally we reached the music room. "Can you sing this for me?"

She asked as she showed me a song. "Okay." I was nervous, but at least there was no one here except for Kelsi.

"What's your name?" she asked before we started. "Angela." I replied. "I like that name." Kelsi smiled.

"Thank you." I thanked her as I smiled back. Then I started singing.

TROY'S POV

I was walking back from basketball practice with Chad and passed by the music room. Suddenly we both heard someone singing.

"Could be Kelsi writing another song again…" Chad guessed. No. It wasn't Kelsi. "That's not Kelsi's voice."

I said as I placed my ear on the door, Chad did the same. Ryan and Sharpay walked over. "What are—"

"Sh." I said. Ryan and Sharpay placed their ears on the door as well as we all started to listen.

"_I've always been the kind of girl._

_That hid my face._

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say._

_But I have this dream,_

_Bright inside of me._

_I'm gonna let it show,_

_It's time…to let you know._

_To let you know…_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me…_

_Do you know what it's like?_

_To feel so in the dark…_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe, in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me…"_

ANGELA'S POV

I finally finished. "Well, there's supposed to be a guy part. I just can't find any guys who can sing. I mean…Troy can."

Kelsi said. "He can?" I asked her. "Yeah, he sang at the musical and at Lava Springs." Kelsi said.

"Well, thanks for asking me to sing this for you." I smiled. "You're welcome." Kelsi opened the door.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked them. "Um…Troy and I came from basketball practice." Chad said.

"Ry and I came from Miss Darbus' room." Sharpay said. "You were listening to Angela sing…weren't you?"

Kelsi asked and everyone nodded. "You are so good." Ryan said. "Yeah, I agree." Troy agreed.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye." I left them alone and walked out the front doors.

NO ONE'S POV

The next day at school in the theater, Miss Darbus was talking about the spring musical…again.

Sharpay was happy, Ryan was annoyed, Troy and his friends hated being there, Taylor was working on her homework, Kelsi was writing some sheet music, Gabriella was thinking about a song to sing in the musical, and Angela was thinking about trying to become friends with Gabriella.

"Sharpay Evans!" Miss Darbus called out and Sharpay stood up. She walked onstage and stood in front of the microphone.

I Have a Dream by ABBA – sung by Sharpay Evans

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope, with anything

If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale

You can take the future, even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream – I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through, reality

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream – I have a dream

I'll cross the stream – I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope, with anything

If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale

You can take the future, even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream – I have a dream

I'll cross the stream – I have a dream

Sharpay got off stage and took a seat next to Ryan. Then it was Angela's turn to sing. No one else wanted to sing after her anyway.

Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens

I've got somewhere to be (where to be)  
I want you to come with me (come with me, oohh)  
See I put my sneakers on (on)  
Cause' I'm gon' keep dancing, after they all go home  
So are you ready? did you eat? do you have the energy? (Energy)  
Are you reloaded? are you able to stay on your feet? (on your feet)  
Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats (oh no)  
We gon' keep going, going, going yeah cause'

Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (uh)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right it's sneaker night

So now they're closing, close it up, shut it down, go home now  
This is far from the end, the second I ding it's about to begin (haha)  
Cause' I got comfortable, where the weather is nice so we take it outside  
Just need some hand claps and a beatbox and it's alright

Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (uh)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right it's sneaker night

When the sun go down (sun go down)  
We wake up (we wake up)  
I got my sleep (hoo), no need, no problem staying awake, oh no  
When the beat is like an earthquake  
Hoo hoo hoo, hoooo hoooo, hoooo hoooo  
And we're unstoppable, yeah yeah yeah  
We're uncontrollable  
Just admit it (come on), you can't stop (hey), it's addictive (come on)  


Yeah, yeah, yeah

Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (uh huh, dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (okay, dance)  
Yeah that's right it's sneaker night (what)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (uh)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Basically what we gonna do is dance (dance)  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right it's sneaker night

Ohhh put your sneakers on  
Ohhh, let's go all night long

Everyone just stared at her because they couldn't believe that Angela was…no words to describe it.

Gabriella sat there with her arms crossed and turned to talk to Troy, but he wasn't listening to her. "Troy? Troy. Troy!"

She tried getting his attention, but still…no answer. Gabriella sighed deeply and walked out of the room.

Angela got off stage and sat down. Troy got up and sat next to her, Gabriella saw the whole thing.

Ryan sat next to Angela too. "You have an amazing voice." Troy said. Angela looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"You should sing in public more often." Ryan complimented. Angela smiled again, even though she never liked the attention.

_FLASHBACK_

_She walked down the hallway at Sun High and everyone just kept ignoring her. She felt like she was left out._

_She sighed. Just then, another girl walked up to her. "I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella held out her hand._

"_Angela." Angela said. They shook hands and smiled. "If we get to know each other more, we can be friends."_

_Gabriella grinned. "I like that." Angela and Gabriella walked down the hall to their homeroom together._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

That Friday, Angela decided to invite Troy and Gabriella over for dinner with their parents. They all agreed, except for Gabriella.

At the restaurant, "Gabriella, you and Angela were friends. Remember?" Gabriella's mother reminded Gabriella.

"Yeah…were friends." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she picked at her food. She wasn't hungry at all.

"What happened?" her mother asked. "Mom, not right—""I'll be happy to explain Ms. Montez." Angela smiled.

"That'll be lovely." Gabriella's mother smiled and Angela started the story.

"It all started on September 2nd. It was a cool Monday morning and I was walking down the hallways. I was

Alone and I felt like I didn't belong there. Suddenly, Gabriella walks up to me and tells me her name.

I felt like I could trust her and as the months passed by, we became great friends. Then came sophomore year,

Gabriella wasn't there. I knew that I had to stand up for myself and that's how I became popular.

I made more friends and suddenly forgot about Gabriella. When I transferred to East High, I saw someone very familiar.

It was Gabriella. She never said hi, never talked to me, always ignored me, hated me, and every possible thing I couldn't think of."

Angela explained. "Was there a reason why Gabby hated you?" Troy asked her. "Yes." Angela said.

"What was it?" Troy asked again. "When Angela came to East High, everyone saw a beautiful girl.

Deep down inside, she was like you and me. I wanted attention and she didn't. I had a boyfriend and she couldn't find any guy that she liked.

Obviously, we were different and we didn't have anything in common. Except for the fact, we both can sing and dance.

I hated her because…because I thought she would take you away from me. I thought she was going to be like Sharpay.

Now, I know that's not going to happen because she's too nice to act or be like Shar. That's why we were friends.

She wasn't mean to me like everyone else, but she was nice and respected who I am.

She knows that if she steals you away, she'll always give you back. We told each other who we liked and…"

"And we promised each other we wouldn't date the same guy because it was breaking the girl code."

Angela finished Gabriella's sentence. "So…are we friends?" Angela asked. "Yeah…we're friends."

Gabriella smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day at East High, everyone saw Angela…again, but this time she was walking down the hallway with Gabriella.

Troy, as usual, was at his locker when he saw a pretty girl. That girl was Gabriella. "Gabby, changed."

Chad whispered. "Yeah, she did." Troy smiled as the girls walked up to him. "Hi Troy." Gabriella said. "Hey."

He responded. "Gabs, I'll meet you in homeroom." Gabriella nodded and Angela walked away, smiling.

Ryan caught up to Angela, "Hey Ange." "Hey Ry." Angela greeted him before they entered homeroom.

Suddenly, Sharpay walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Angela. "You're blocking the door."

She said meanly. Angela wanted to take a step-back, but she didn't want to show 'fear' in front of her.

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Taylor all stopped when they saw that Sharpay was being such a drama queen.

"Excuse me?" Angela crossed her arms. "Move…" Sharpay was now getting angry. "What if I don't want to?

What if you're trying to act mean, when deep down inside you really are a nice person."

Tears were in Angela's eyes and she tried holding them back, but it didn't work. "Who cares about them?

You stole my spotlight!!" Sharpay screamed. "What difference does it make? We're opposites and we'll never

Be the same." Angela pushed through the crowd as they stood there, watching Sharpay.

Troy whispered to Gabriella and she nodded. Troy went in the other direction and decided to find Angela.

He finally found her in the auditorium; she was pacing back and forth. He walked up to her & she stopped.

"What you did back there, would be different than what I would've done." Troy smiled, which made Angela smile as well.

The bell rang for the class to start, Angela and Troy just stood there.

"So, how are you and Gabby?" she asked.

"We're just and nothing else. Also about the fact that you guys are friends, she thinks that she'll find some other guy to be with. Some of it would be my fault."

Angela smiles and said, "I believe you, but why did you follow me here?"

"I just thought you needed some company."

"Oh. Is that true?"

"Yes…yes, that is true."

"Or…maybe, you just came to see me." Angela said as she walked off the stage. "Did you know that you have an amazing voice?"

Troy asked, stopping Angela as she turned to look at him. "Me?" she raised an eye-brow. Gabriella & Taylor entered.

Ryan followed them. "Hey Ange!" Gabriella called out. "Hey Gabs!" Angela called back.

"Let's sing together." Gabriella suggested. The doors opened again, "Yeah, let's sing together." It was Sharpay.

"You think you can steal my chance of winning the musical?" Sharpay asked. "Um…no, of course not." Angela replied.

"Good because 'Freaky Math Girl' over here just did." She pointed towards Gabriella.

Angela looked confused, but that was on the outside. On the inside, she was really mad.

"For once, can you just think about the people around you? They didn't do anything to you." Angela forced out.

"Here's what they did: Gabriella beat me out of the musical, I'm her understudy, and she got the guy I wanted. Now all I'm left with is Zeke Baylor, who clearly can make really good chocolate chip cookies, but I want a guy that loves me…for me!"

Angela could see the tears in Sharpay's eyes. She could see that Sharpay really wasn't a bad person. She just acted like she was.

She wanted to be noticed. "Sharpay, I had a boyfriend once and he was kind of jerk." Angela confessed.

"Did he make you cookies?" Sharpay asked quietly. Angela smiled and walked up to Sharpay. She hugged her.

"No, but I know under that basketball uniform of Zeke's, is a really great guy. Just trust me." Angela advised.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that I was mean to you and I should've known you better before judging you. Do you forgive me?"

Sharpay & Angela pulled from the hug. "Of course I forgive you." Angela & Sharpay hugged again.

Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Kelsi entered. "Are we interrupt—are you hugging Sharpay Evans? I mean…actually hugging her?"

Chad asked pointing towards the 2 girls. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"No. It's just that Shar's…" "SHUT UP CHAD!!" All the guys yelled at him.

"Gabriella, you and Angela should sing together. I mean…with Troy as well." Kelsi suggested. "That's a great idea!"

Gabriella said excitedly. "What song are you guys going to sing?" Ryan asked. "Troy, why don't you choose?"

Angela asked. Troy couldn't think of any and Kelsi had an idea. "Hey, I need a duet to try this song out for me."

She pulled out a music sheet. "Way Back into Love, I love the title." Gabriella said. Sharpay & Ryan walked on stage.

"How 'bout Gabriella, Angela, and Troy sing it first, then Kelsi can transpose it into my key. To make it livelier."

Sharpay suggested. "Great idea Shar." Ryan complimented his sister. "Yeah, then we can all sing it."

Chad and Taylor, including Zeke & Jason went onstage. They gathered around the piano.

Kelsi had enough copies for everyone. While they gathered around the piano, Troy's dad entered (including Miss Darbus).

**Gabriella: I've been sleeping with a shadow over head**

**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**

**I've been lonely for so long**

**Trapped in the past, I can't seem to move on**

**Troy:**

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**

**Just in case I ever need them again someday**

**I've been sitting aside time, to clear a little space**

**In the corners of my mind**

**All:**

**All I want to do is find a way back into love**

**I can't make through without a way back into love**

**Ohh**

**Angela:**

**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**

**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**

**I know that it's out there**

**There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**

**Troy:**

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**

**Not just somebody to get me through the night**

**I could use some direction, and I'm open**

**To your suggestions**

**All:**

**All I want to do is find a way back into love**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love**

**And if I open my heart again**

**I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end**

**Gabriella & Angela:**

**There are moments when I don't know if it's real**

**Or if anybody feels the way I feel**

**I need inspiration, not just another negotiation**

**All:**

**All I want to do is find a way back into love**

**And if I open my heart to you**

**I'm hoping you'll show me what to do**

**And if you help me to start again**

**You know that I'll be there for you in the end.**

The 3 of them finished and Kelsi really liked the way she heard it.

They all clapped for the 3 and were just about to leave when they saw Troy's dad and Miss Darbus standing there, with smiles on their faces.

**TRIVIA QUESTION #1: What color jacket was Troy (Zac) wearing in HSM when he and Gabriella (Vanessa) sang 'Start of something new'?**

**Get it right and I'll update the next Chapter today.**


	6. Chapter 5

**TRIVIA QUESTION #1: What color jacket was Troy (Zac) wearing in HSM when he and Gabriella (Vanessa) sang 'Start of something new'?**

**ANSWER: Brown**

**Sorry about the delay. I really want to finish this story and I beg of you to review. Please?**

**Chapter 5**

TROY'S POV

We watched as my dad & Miss Darbus walked up towards the stage. "Dad, before you say anything…we were—"

"If that's what you want to do other than basketball, then do it." My dad interrupted me. Everyone was shocked.

I just smiled, going along with whatever he & Miss Darbus said. "Thanks dad." I thanked him.

"You are an amazing young singer." He pointed towards Angela. "Thank you." Angela smiled.

"Gabriella, you were marvelous." My dad too, complimented Gabriella. "Thank you Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella smiled as well. My dad walked out of the auditorium & we were left alone with Miss Darbus.

"Where were all of you this morning?" she asked us. We knew this was going to happen. "It's my fault Miss Darbus."

Angela apologized. "No, it's mine. I should've never told Angela to back off. I was too mean & she showed me how to be nice."

Sharpay took the blame because now, it was her turn to stand up for someone. "It's settled then." Miss Darbus walked off the stage.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"No detention Miss Darbus?" Sharpay asked Miss Darbus. "No, I'm letting you off the hook." She walked out.

Troy's dad walked out as well. "Wow, that's a change." Chad said. Everyone agreed. "Ange, I didn't know you were an amazing singer."

Taylor complimented. "Oh…thanks. When I was younger, I would usually do karaoke with my dad at home."

Angela replied. "It's free period, what do you guys want to do now?" Kelsi asked. Everyone exchanged glances.

Suddenly, Troy was smiling and everyone looked at him. "Why are you smiling? We all have nothing to do."

I told him smartly. "You're acting like Tay again Gabs." Sharpay reminded me. "Sorry." I apologized.

Troy whispered in Angela's ear and she too was smiling, just like him. She whispered to Chad, Chad whispered to Zeke, Zeke whispered to Jason, Jason whispered to Kelsi, Kelsi whispered to Taylor, Taylor whispered to Sharpay, and Sharpay whispered to me.

Obviously, I got the news last… as always. "Troy, but half of us can play basketball." I said to him, showing the 'group' that can't play basketball.

"Half? Angela can play too." Troy said. Every girl, including me, was shocked. "See Gabs, you don't know everything about me. You just know my girly side."

"Well, if you can play basketball…prove it." Sharpay said. "Okay. We'll meet at the park after school. 3pm."

**TRIVIA QUESTION #2: Who said this line? "So is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it."**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**TRIVIA QUESTION #2: Who said this line? "So is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it."**

**The answer was our cool and amazing… CHAD!!**

**For those who got it right, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Chapter 6**

At exactly 3pm, the whole gang met up at the park. "Show us what you got." Sharpay smiled. Angela shrugged and stepped up to the 3 pointer line.

_WHOOSH! _And that was the sound of the ball going through the net. The guys and girls were staring in shock.

"Look, I used to practice with my dad at the park. It's no big deal, alright?" Angela told them.

"It totally is a big deal. No girl can shoot like you. I mean, if Shar tired to, she would break a nail and we're serious about that."

Taylor explained. "Cut your nails. I mean, you'll still have them, but a lot shorter. It'll help." Angela said.

"I can't deal with short nails. They are so…gross." Sharpay looked at her nails and imagined them shorter.

Angela rolled her eyes and walked towards Troy. She grabbed his arm and they walked until they reached the swings.

"How can you deal with her?" Angela motioned towards Sharpay.

"She's always a drama queen. Look, she can be pretty and doesn't wear…shoes." Troy whispered.

"Like…shoes? Not high-heels?" Angela whispered. Troy nodded.

Angela sighed. "She can't play in heels. Can you work something out?"

"I can try, but it'll be tough." Troy and Angela walked back to the group. Troy walked up to Sharpay as he led her away from the group.

"Why does Troy need to talk to Sharpay?" Chad asked Angela. "You can't wear heels while playing basketball."

Angela smiled. After 2 hours of playing basketball, everyone decided that they should go to Sharpay's house.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Sharpay asked. "Sure. What kind though?" Angela asked.

"How 'bout… 'Music and Lyrics'?" Sharpay suggested. "Ooh! I love that movie!" Gabriella said.

Halfway through-out the movie, everyone fell asleep except for Angela and Ryan. "That was a great movie."

Angela said as she stood up, Ryan stood up as well. He turned off the DVD player and the TV.

"Yeah it was." Ryan agreed as they headed into his room upstairs. "I like you room Ry." Angela looked around.

"Thanks." Ryan said. "Hey, do you have any…photo albums that you look at every once in a while?"

Ryan nodded as he took about 3 photo albums. They were all recent ones.

"So your friends don't know that we know each other?" Angela asked quietly as they headed downstairs 15 minutes later.

Ryan shook his head.

The next day at school…

"I fell asleep through the movie, but I bet you liked it." Sharpay, Angela, Gabriella, and Taylor were walking side by side towards homeroom.

Ryan, Troy, Chad, and Zeke passed by as the girls smiled. "Yeah," Angela paused. "I liked it."

They entered Miss Darbus' room, along with the guys who had just come back from their lockers.

Everyone took their seats and in just 1 month it was going to be the last day of school.

Miss Darbus was talking about the usual and everyone was bored. Miss Darbus didn't want to talk about the regular stuff and went on about her summer.

That got everyone thinking. What were they going to do for the summer? "Hey Troy," Gabriella walked up to Troy during lunch.

"Yes Gabs?" he looked up at her. "Do you…do you love Angela? I mean, like her?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I like her, but I love you Gabs. So, don't ever say that I'll love someone else and not you."

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and walked off to find his friends. Angela walked up to Gabriella with Sharpay and Taylor.

"That was cute." Angela said. "You saw that!?" Gabriella asked shockingly. "Hello? We all did." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Troy loves you Gabs and no one else." Taylor said smartly. "Tay, you seriously have got to stop acting smart."

Gabriella teased. "Did you know that Ryan and Angela know each other?" Sharpay changed the subject.

"No way! You didn't tell us that!" Gabriella said surprisingly. "Hey, he was really nice and plus…the fact is, he did like you Gabs."

Angela told her friends as she walked away to find Ryan, but she found Troy instead.

_Conversation between Angela and Troy_

'_Troy, I didn't see you. I'm so sorry.'_

'_Hey, it's fine. Have you seen Chad or Zeke?'_

'_Uh no, but have you seen Ryan?'_

'_I think he's looking for you. I saw him earlier.'_

'_Where did he go?'_

_Conversation between Gabriella, Angela, and Troy_

'_Hey guys. Who are you talking about?' – Gabriella_

'_Ryan. Do you know where he is?' – Angela_

'_Sorry Ange. Hi Troy… nice to see you again, well… I have to go now. Bye!' – Gabriella_

_Conversation between Angela and Troy_

'_so, do you know where he is?'_

'_Theater…that's where he usually would be.'_

'_Thanks! Bye Troy!'_

_Conversation between Ryan and Troy_

_5 minutes later…_

'_Troy, where's Angela?'_

'_She went that way.'_

'_What about Gabriella?'_

'_Um…she went to see Shar and Tay'_

'_Thanks.'_

_Conversation ends between Ryan and Troy_

**TRIVIA QUESTION #3**

**Who sings for Zac Efron in the soundtrack of HSM 1?**

**Please review and I know it's short**

**Read my other story 'Never Underestimate a Girl'**


	8. Chapter 7

**TRIVIA QUESTION #3: Who sings for Zac Efron in the soundtrack of HSM 1?**

**ANSWER: DREW SEELEY**

**Congrats to those who have gotten this right.**

Afterschool at Sharpay's house, everyone was studying for the test that they were having in algebra, chemistry, history, and then they were going to have party right after.

"I can't believe that Algebra is so damn hard!" Chad whined. Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'll be happy to help you Chad."

"You know, this history thing isn't so hard." Ryan smiled at Angela. Angela smiled back. "No…it isn't."

"I love Chemistry, what about you Troy?" Gabriella asked. "So…do…I." Troy leaned in to kiss Gabriella.

"Ooh, that dessert would be good for the party Zeke." Sharpay smiled and Zeke smiled as well. "Yeah, it would and it would only take 20 minutes to make."

After 2 hours of studying, it was time for the party.

Angela took care of the music, Gabriella & Taylor took care of the drinks, the guys (not including Zeke) were setting up the decorations, and Sharpay was helping Angela with the music.

Zeke was left in the kitchen making the food/desserts. "Why do you have country? No one likes that Shar."

Angela pulled out a box of country music. "Um…my mom likes them, but I have no idea why they're here."

Sharpay took the box and placed it in the storage room. Ryan walked up to Angela. "Hey. What kind of music do you listen to?"

Angela asked as she looked through a rack of CD's. "Any, but I hate country and so does Shar. My mom's the only—"

"Shar told me." Angela said as she found a CD. Chad and Troy walked up to Angela. "No girly music. Okay?"

Chad looked through the rack. "I'm in charge of the music anyway, so I get to choose." Angela smiled and pulled out a CD.

"That's mine!" Sharpay grabbed it. "What is it?" Troy asked. "It's…it's very personal." Sharpay walked upstairs.

"Sharpay's first audition for the musical in kindergarten and she lost." Ryan whispered to them.

After 15 minutes of looking for a CD, Angela decided to take her Ipod out from her backpack. "Ry, do you—"

"Chad does." Troy motioned towards Chad. Chad took out his Ipod player and Angela plugged her Ipod in.

The music started playing and there were rarely any 'girl' music in it. "Okay, we're back with the—I love this song!"

Gabriella squealed as she handed the bags over to Taylor who was standing there watching Gabriella dance.

Sharpay just walked in when Taylor and Gabriella came back. "What's this song called?" Sharpay asked.

"You don't know who this is?" Angela asked. Sharpay shook her head. "Wow Shar. That's Vanessa Hudgens."

Gabriella said. "You look just like her…didn't you know that?" Angela reminded Gabriella. "Hey, thanks." Gabriella thanked Angela.

3 hours later…

"That was the best party ever." Sharpay said feeling exhausted. Everyone else, who were in her room agreed,

"You have the largest room ever Shar." Taylor said. "No, Ry's room is larger than mine. Speaking of Ry, where is he?"

Sharpay looked around her room and saw that Ryan was there.

Meanwhile with Ryan & Angela…

"We have A LOT to catch up on Ry. I mean, how can you keep a secret about 'us' from your sister?"

Angela sat down in one of the bean bags Ryan had in his room. "I don't know. I haven't thought about that."

Ryan said, sitting down next to her.

"You know, I think that you should get yourself a girlfriend." Angela lightly nudged Ryan.

"You should get yourself a boyfriend." Ryan nudged her back. Angela giggled.

Gabriella and Troy entered. "Wow, Shar is right. Your room is larger than hers." Gabriella sat down next to Angela as Troy sat down next to Gabriella.

"Ange, Ryan's right…get yourself a boyfriend." Gabriella said. "I know, but no guy's perfect for me."

Angela looked down at the floor. "Don't say that. You're pretty, smart, you make awesome friends, and you make everyone happy."

Gabriella told Angela and Angela looked up as she smiled. "But…not all that was true. I mean, I do have great friends and make everyone happy.

But I was never that smart or pretty. I was really out there. I only focused on one thing and that was dancing.

Then I started thinking about college and when I did, I became smart. But being pretty is not about wearing makeup.

It's about being who you are and what you become. When I was younger, I thought that I wasn't pretty.

But now that I'm older, I realize that being pretty is just a trait and just being yourself is all that you need to become pretty."

Angela explained. "You're right. Sharpay tried her hardest to be the prettiest girl in school, but she just needs to learn how to be herself."

When everyone left Sharpay & Ryan's house, Ryan had decided to bring Angela home…

"Ryan, you don't have to do this for me." Angela and Ryan were walking side by side to Angela's house.

Once they reached the front door, "Will you…will you be my girlfriend and go to the graduation party with me?"

Ryan asked. Angela smiled and her eyes soon sparkled. Her black hair shone in the moonlight and she suddenly said,

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend and yes I'll go to the graduation party with you." Angela leaned in and kissed Ryan.

They kissed for about 2 minutes before pulling back to breath. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ryan said before he left. "Okay." Angela smiled before heading into her house.

**TRIVIA QUESTION #4: Finish the lyrics. "This could be the Start of Something New. It feels so right to be here with you. Oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the .**

**Please review! Thanks-**


	9. Chapter 8

**TRIVIA QUESTION #4: Finish the lyrics. "This could be the Start of Something New. It feels so right to be here with you. Oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the…**

**ANSWER: Start of Something New**

**Congrats to everyone who answered correctly!**

**Chapter 8**

Monday finally came and everyone panicked to take their finals. Everyone was let out early, so the gang had time to go to the mall.

"That test was hard." Chad sat down as he passed out the smoothies he bought for everyone.

"Thanks Chad, but you didn't need to buy us smoothies." Angela thanked him. "Look, you're our new friend and we appreciate you being here."

Chad smiled and Angela felt a lot happier. "Look, it's the make-out crowd." Taylor whispered to Angela.

Angela giggled along with Taylor as soon as she saw Troy and Gabriella (along with Sharpay and Zeke) making-out in public.

"So, I guess Troy and Gabriella are reunited, the graduation is this Friday, and we have 2 more tests to take. Plus, we have one day off before graduation starts."

Taylor said smartly. "Tay, stop acting so smart, but I love how you think McKessie." Chad leaned in and kissed Taylor.

Angela and Ryan looked at each other. They both saw that they did NOT want to be part of the 'crowd', so they got up and decided to walk around.

"Ry, how did your test go?" Angela asked Ryan as they looked around the store they were in. "Easy coz you were there."

He said smiling and she completely blushed. "Good thing we studied Ry." They stopped for a while.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. Angela's phone started ringing, "Oh, I remember something. I have to go Ry.

Tell the other's that I'll see them tomorrow. Bye!" Angela kissed Ryan's cheek and walked away, leaving him just standing there.

The rest of the gang walked over and realized that Ryan was just standing there. "Dude, why are you standing there?"

Chad asked. "Her…" Ryan turned and walked in a different direction as the gang stared at him. "Her?"

Zeke asked. "Angela." Everyone else replied as they followed Ry, just in case he ran into people.

**TRIVIA QUESTION #5: What is Sharpay's plan in HSM 2?**

**Please review!**


	10. trivia answer & note really important

**TRIVIA QUESTION #5: What is Sharpay's plan in HSM 2?**

**ANSWER: Sharpay's plan was to take Troy away from Gabriella because she thought that Gabriella was ruining Troy's chance of getting him a scholarship for college.**

**If you got an answer, somewhat to what I wrote, then this Chapter is dedicated to you. Have a nice day!**

**If you want more explanation about the story, please tell me because right now I've been busy writing 'New Girl in Town' (This story), 'Never Underestimate a Girl', and my other story 'West vs East'. I won't be writing the next Chapter right now, but if you want any information, please tell me.**

**Thank you very much…**


	11. Chapter 9

**TRIVIA QUESTION #6: Who guest stars in HSM 2, but you can only see her for about a few seconds?**

**Chapter 9**

The next day at school, it took Sharpay 10 minutes to get to school because Ryan was too busy thinking about Angela.

"So Ange, what do you think of Ry?" Gabriella asked as they sat down next to each other at lunch, along with Taylor and Sharpay.

"He's an okay guy, but I'll tell a little something about him that no one knows." Angela said.

"Not even me? His own sister, his blood relative, his—""We get it Shar." Taylor said.

Angela had told the three girls and suddenly they all burst out laughing, just as the guys walked by.

"What are they laughing about?" Zeke asked Ryan. He shrugged his shoulders. "And I didn't know that."

Sharpay said. "Didn't know what?" Ryan asked. "Oh, nothing…come sit with us."

Angela moved over so that the guys could sit on one side and girls on the other.

"So, do you have any 'secrets' to tell us?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, but I don't want to say it right now."

Angela whispered. "Just tell us what you were giggling about. We seriously want to know."

Chad, obviously doesn't like to wait. He's always impatient and wants people to tell him things.

"Chad, it was nothing alright and plus, it has nothing to do with us. It's something about you guys."

The girls stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. The guys turned to Troy and Ryan. "What?" they both asked.

"You have to talk to them." Chad said. "Why us, what about you guys?" Troy asked.

"We'll talk to Taylor and Shar to see what they know. Maybe they'll tell us coz we both have a way of letting them 'spill' their little secret."

Zeke and Chad got up and walked away. "I'm gonna find Gabriella and you find Angela." Ryan said.

"She's your girlfriend." Troy got up. "Well, Angela's really good at keeping secrets and she'll act like she will forget.

Also, she easily falls for guys who has blue eyes and—""I know what you're talking about." Troy smiled.

The two walked out of the cafeteria to find Angela and Gabriella who were sneakily right behind them, but a few feet away.

"You go right into the theater and I go left into the gym." Angela whispered as they both headed in different directions.

Obviously, Troy was in the gym seeing if Angela was there, but she found him instead. "Hey Troy, how are you?"

She walked up to him. "I was looking for you." He said. "Why were you looking for me? Is it about homework again?"

She asked him. "No, not about homework and I already have a tutor." He replied jokingly. Angela just smiled simply.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Angela sat down on the bench and Troy sat next to her.

"To ask you about something." He replied. "Oh, about the thing that it has nothing to do with the girls and I, but with you and your friends?"

"Yeah, that." Troy said. "Oh, well, I know I'm good at keeping—Ryan already told you that I'm good at keeping secrets, but I act like I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's exactly what he said." Troy replied. "Oh…okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else this. Promise?"

Angela asked. "Promise." Troy said and Angela told him. They walked out of the gym and met up with their friends.

"Did you get anything out of my friends yet?" Gabriella asked the guys (Ryan, Chad, Zeke, and Troy).

"Troy did, but I don't think he'll be telling anyone because he promised that he wouldn't tell." Angela smiled.

After school, "Dude, c'mon…tell us what Ange said." Chad begged. "No, I'm not telling you guys.

I'm keeping my promise." Troy entered the ice cream shop and his friends followed behind.

Then they heard about 3 to 4 gunshots. Angela had just entered the ice cream shop and gasped.

There lay Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Zeke. Troy was the only one standing. Suddenly, a guy said,

"Stand back!" he shouted. Angela was scared and stepped a little closer to Troy.

The manager dialed 911 and in less than 5 minutes, the police finally arrived.

They arrested the guy and brought the six people who were shot to the hospital.

Angela couldn't stand hospital lobbies, but she felt kind of safe to be with Troy, just as friends though.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" she asked quietly and Troy looked at her.

She could tell that there was sadness in his eyes and that he was worried about his friends. "Maybe…"

He sighed and Angela looked down. It felt kind of awkward to be in a room with your friends.

Suddenly the doctor came out and told the two the good news. Angela was happy, but Troy didn't.

Once the doctor left, "Troy, what's wrong?" Angela asked him.

"Chad and Zeke aren't going to be able to play basketball with me in the game coming up."

Troy looked towards the ground as Angela placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Look Troy…"

She paused and he looked up at her. "…I know that they're your friends, but what I don't know is if they're able to play.

I will always try and be there for you, just as a friend. Remember that Troy…alright?" He nodded.

"Do you want to see your friends now?" a nurse walked out into the lobby. Angela and Troy slightly nodded.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan were in one room, while Chad, Zeke, and Taylor were in another.

"Visit Gabby, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Angela suggested. "What about Ryan?" Troy asked.

"Fine," Angela smiled and walked with Troy towards the room Gabby, Ry, and Shar was in. "I'll come with you."

They both entered the room and the only person awake was Gabby. The two walked up to Gabby.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked. "Hurt." Gabriella replied weakly. "Well, I'm glad that you're still here.

Where would I be without my best friend?" Angela asked sarcastically, which made Gabriella giggle.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Troy replied. "Well, you both are." Angela added.

The doctor entered the room and noticed that Gabriella was awake. "How is she feeling?" he asked Troy and Angela.

"Ask her." Troy motioned towards Gabriella. Angela giggled and decided to walk over to Ryan's bed.

Ryan was awake as well. "Hey Ry, how are you feeling?" Angela sat down in a chair nearby.

"Okay." Ryan replied weakly. "That's good." Angela nodded. "How's Gabby?" Ryan wondered.

"Well, she's in this room and I'm pretty sure she's alright. If she'll be strong for me, then she'll be strong for all of us."

Angela replied happily. Troy walked over to the two and sat on Ryan's bed. "Ange, you know how to make a sad day turn into a happy one."

Troy complimented and she giggled, "Thank you." The doctor walked over to Ryan and saw that the three of them were laughing.

-

2 months later, "We're in college!" Sharpay happily hugged her three best friends. "Okay, that's great Shar!"

Angela said sarcastically. "I can't believe it." Gabriella looked at her phone for the 15th time. "What is it?"

The girls looked over her shoulder. "It's official, I'm boyfriend less." She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Gabby, so am I." Angela encouraged her friend. "Hello, Ry moved to NYC and you know Josh moved to California."

Taylor explained. "Oh, yeah…I totally forgot and you know what can cheer you up." Angela stood up.

"What would that be?" Gabriella looked at her friend. "We go boy hunting after school." Angela grabbed her friends arm and pulled her up.

"Boy hunting?" Taylor asked. "Yeah, obvious—oh my god, there's Nick!" Angela started to walk over, but her friends pulled her back.

"Remember the last time." Sharpay reminded. "Oh, I forgot, but I'm so over—Troy!" Angela ran up to Troy and hugged him.

"She's so over—Troy?" Taylor asked sarcastically as the rest of the girls walked over. "Hey Gabby, how are you?"

Troy greeted with his 'boyish' smile. "Hi." Gabriella walked past Troy and Taylor soon followed.

Sharpay followed the girls as well, while Chad and Zeke followed them. "Why did you break up with Gabby?"

Angela started walking with Troy to lunch. "Well, why did you break up with Ryan?" Troy asked in the same tone as they stopped.

"You tell me." Angela replied. "No, you tell me." Troy said back. "Fine, Ryan moved to New York and I don't believe in long distance relationships.

I can't stand that kind of long term stuff. I hate them." Angela grabbed her lunch and sat down at a table as Troy followed.

"I broke up with Gabby because I told her, well, 'accidentally' told her that I was in love with someone else."

Troy said. "Why couldn't you tell her you were in love with someone?" Angela took a bite out of her apple.

"Because that SOMEONE would be her BEST FRIEND and she would be really mad at me. And I mean really mad."

Troy replied. "Oh and who would THAT FRIEND be?" Angela stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

At that moment, their friends entered and they were watching the two argue. "I don't know, maybe that friend is YOU!"

Angela was speechless when Troy had said that. They were both breathing heavily because of the yelling that they both were doing.

"Wait…me?" Angela asked confusingly. "Yes you. I know I love Gabriella, but I like you. You wouldn't—"

"I understand Troy and you should talk to her about it." Angela walked away as their friends walked up to Troy.

"Explain Bolton." Sharpay demanded. "Forget it." Troy walked away. "Troy!" Chad called out.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT CHAD!" Troy called as he left the cafeteria.

Chad and Zeke decided to follow Angela, while the other three decided to go talk to Troy.

Angela was in the auditorium and found Gabriella in there talking with Troy. Gabriella looked up and saw that Angela was there.

She glared at her and it was the first time since they've been friends. "What did you do?"

Gabriella stomped up to her ex-best friend. "Nothing Gabriella, I didn't do anything to hurt you."

Angela walked up on stage. "Are you sure? Coz it seems like my ex-BOYFRIEND says that he likes you."

Gabriella placed her hands on her hips and Angela rolled her eyes. Troy went on stage. "Please don't fight."

He begged them. "Okay Troy." Gabriella replied happily as Angela looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

Angela looked from Gabriella to Troy and vice versa. She sighed and walked away.

Gabriella looked at her friend and went to the microphone to sing a song.

Sick Inside – Hope Partlow

I'm just a girl who

Kissed a boy who

Is in love with someone else

I didn't mean to

Feel the way I do

It just happened by itself

And now I'm sick inside

Yeah, it makes me wanna cry

I'm so sorry about last night

Yeah, it happened so fast

I wanted it to last

In the moment it felt so right

But now I'm sick inside

He stopped by my house

We were hanging out

He was wondering where you were

We went walking

We were just talking

Then he kissed me by his car

And now I'm sick inside

Yeah, it makes me wanna cry

I'm so sorry about last night

Yeah, it happened so fast

I wanted it to last

In the moment it felt so right

But now I'm sick inside

Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul

Guess I should of had a little self control

I knew that it was wrong, I admit it

I wish there was a way that I could make it right

I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight

But that would be a lie

And now I'm sick inside

Yeah, it makes me wanna cry

I'm so sorry about last night

Yeah, it happened so fast

I wanted it to last

In the moment it felt so right

But now I'm sick inside

Now I'm sick inside

Yeah, it makes me wanna cry

In the moment it felt so right

I'm just a girl who

Kissed a boy who

Is in love with you


	12. Chapter 10

**TRIVIA QUESTION #6: Who guest stars in HSM 2, but you can only see her for about a few seconds?**

**ANSWER: MILEY CYRUS**

**Chapter 10**

After Gabriella finished singing, "Gabby, why are you still mad at her?" Troy walked down the hallway with Gabriella towards Chemistry.

"You liked her, she liked you back, but you love me." Gabriella explained as they entered the room.

They passed by Angela taking her stuff out of her locker. Tears were falling down from her eyes to the floor.

She closed her locker and entered the room, alone. The bell rang and class had already started.

Gabriella felt pretty bad for Angela, but Taylor held her back. "Let her think about it Gabs." Taylor stated.

She nodded and sat back down. Finally, it was time to choose partners and Angela didn't feel like working with someone.

She just wanted to work alone. Troy saw how sad Angela was and Gabriella said, "I'll work with Taylor.

You can work with Angela and Chad can find Shar to work with." He smiled and sat next to Angela.

Angela looked up and hugged him. "Tell me what the hug is for." He stated. "Thank you." She said.

"Thank you?" he looked at her confusingly as she smiled. "Just thanks, for being my friend."

She sat back down on her seat and started writing something. She showed it to Troy and he smiled as well.

After school, Angela and Gabriella were at the mall. "Troy ditched us for Chad again." Taylor followed behind.

Angela's phone suddenly rings. "Hello?" she answered. "It's Ryan." Ryan greeted her.

"Yes?" she asked him. "How are you?" Ryan asked. "I'm good, but I have to go. I have homework to do."

Angela replied. "Oh, okay. Well, call me." He said. "Okay." She hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Don't ask." She said as she and her friends entered a store. They finally found Troy and Chad in a sports store.

They rolled their eyes, all except Angela. She just sat down and sighed. Gabriella sat next to her and looked around.

"Cute guy at 12 o'clock!" she squealed. The guy walked over to Gabriella. "Hi, have I seen you somewhere?

I know I have." He said. "Where?" Gabriella asked, not knowing that Troy, Chad, and Taylor were watching.

"Oh, maybe it was some other girl. I'm Brian, what's your name?" Brian held out his hand.

"Gabriella." She shook his hand, smiling. "Do you want to walk around with me and after I'll buy you a smoothie?"

He wondered. Gabriella nodded. "Sure. That'd be great!" She and Brian walked out of the store while everyone else watched.

"That guy was cute." Taylor whispered to Angela. "Ahem!" Chad said, clearing his throat.

"Not cuter than you babe!" Taylor called out and Chad just smiled. They walked out of the store coz they decided that they were going to look in another store.

"I guess it's just you and me." Angela smiled. "Yeah, it is." Troy and Angela walked out of the store.

"Are you…jealous?" Angela walked to the food court where Gabriella, Brian, Chad, and Taylor were.

"I am not jealous of Brian and Gabby just talking with each other." Troy said. "Yes you are."

Angela and Troy walked over. "If I am, then prove it." Troy sat down as she sat down next to him.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Gabriella. "Hey Gabs. Is Brian cuter than Troy?"

Angela asked. "No, Troy is cuter than Brian, but Brian is hotter than him and a year older than Troy too."

Gabriella squealed. "Thank you." Angela stood up and walked back over to Troy.

"She says that Brian isn't cuter than you, but he his hotter than you, which would be true most likely."

"And you agree with her?"

"Actually, no because there are some guys that are cuter than him." Angela explained.

"Some guys?" Troy asked as she nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Like who?" he asked for the second time.

"Oh…you know…." She walked away, leaving Troy confused.


	13. Chapter 11

Troy followed her. "C'mon Ange, please tell me." He begged. She turned around. "You called me Ange.

How surprising is that?" she giggled. "It was the only way to get your attention. So, are you going to tell me or not?"

He demanded. "Okay." She said. "You." "Me?" he asked her. "Yeah, you are cuter than him."

She replied simply. "Really?" he asked her as she nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I still like you."

Brian and Gabby walked up to them, followed by Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay.

"Ange, you still haven't told us who you liked." Sharpay said. "I thought I did. I guess it…slipped my mind."

Angela smiled. "Tell us!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Okay, but…promise you won't be angry at me?"

Angela asked. The girls nodded. "Wait, I think Troy should tell us first." Chad suggested.

"Yea, he can go first." Angela agreed. "So, who do you like Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked from Angela, to Gabriella, and then back to Angela. "Um, Gabby, I thought you already know."

He said. "I know, but they don't." she pointed towards her friends.

"That was the day I actually got mad at her, but this time I won't get angry." She added.

"Tell us already!" Sharpay said. Angela looked at Troy and she knew he couldn't say it.

"Don't pressure him too much. Don't you ever think how guys feel when they're being pressured?

So if he doesn't answer quickly, just wait patiently." Angela pulled Troy away from the group.

"Are you going to tell them or I'll do it for you?" she asked him, smiling. "I'll do it, but I'm…nervous."

He said. "How are you nervous? I see you talk to everyone in school. Even I can't do that." She explained.

"You're the hottest girl in school; you're supposed to talk to—""I know that I'm supposed to talk to people.

But I never got around talking to them." Angela sat down on a nearby bench and he sat beside her.

"I'll tell them, I promise you." He looked into her eyes. Angela smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

She whispered. "For what?" he asked when they pulled back. "For everything." She replied.

They both got up and walked towards the others. "Are you going to tell us?" Taylor asked.

Angela's phone rang. "Oh, sorry…I'll have to answer this. Meanwhile, Troy, just tell them."

She walked away and answered, "Hey Ry." "Hey, Shar texted me." Ryan said. "When?"

Angela asked. "Before I called you, but tell me, is it true about you and Troy?" Suddenly there was a long pause.

She couldn't believe it. "Me like Troy?" she asked him. "Yeah." Ryan replied.

"The truth is…yes, but you have to believe me. It's hard living without you and—"

"I know how you feel, but don't tell them that I'm coming back in December." Ryan said.

"You're coming back?" she asked. "Yeah, I mean, living in NYC without you sucks." He said and Angela laughed.

"Okay…I won't tell anyone, be sure to come on Christmas. I'm sure you'll be a very good present." She joked.

"Who knows? I might promise you that." Ryan and Angela both said goodbye. She walked back to the group.

"Did Ry call you again?" Taylor asked. "Yeah and it was good conversation." Angela replied.

"Where are the guys?" she asked after looking around. "Fighting over there… Chad was pissed coz he thought Troy liked Gabriella.

But Troy said he liked Gabby until high school and then had another crush on another girl, which was basically you.

So do you like him?" Sharpay asked. "Shar, the only way I can like a guy is break up with Ryan." Angela said smartly.

"And that's exactly what you did with Ryan and Josh." Gabriella said. "Fine, I do like Troy, but…in a friend type of way."

Angela explained. "Oh, sure you do." Taylor didn't believe it, just then Brian walked over.

"Where's Troy and Chad?" Gabriella asked. "They both left. Chad headed in one direction and so did Troy."

Brian answered. "Hey Taylor, you and Sharpay look for Chad; while Brian, Gabby, and I look for Troy, how does that sound?"

"Great. I think I know exactly where to find Chad." Taylor said as she and Sharpay headed towards one direction.

"Where is the first place we could look to find Troy?" Angela asked Gabriella. "Um, a sporting store.

Wait, but Chad would obviously be there." Gabriella said. "They went separate ways. I think we should look in those other stores first."

Brian said. "Why don't we split up? Whoever finds Troy first, meet up at that table in the food court."

Angela suggested. Brian and Gabby agreed as they walked into different stores hoping they would find Troy.

When the three of them were about to give up hope, they realized that Troy was gone.

They hopped into Angela's car and they drove off to Troy's house. "Gabs, are you sure he'll be here?"

Angela asked. "I'm totally sure, if not we're checking my house." The three of them got of the car and walked up to the front door.

Gabriella ran the doorbell and quickly Troy answered. "What?" he asked rudely, but when he saw Angela.

"Sorry, what do you guys need?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"You were just mean a few minutes ago." Gabriella pointed out the obvious. "But then you became nice. Why?"

"Gabriella, something happened over those past few hours talking with Angela made me feel like a whole new person." Troy explained.

"So, what you're saying is that everything that you ONLY can think about is her?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. So, one: you like her, two: you said you loved me (in high school), and three: you changed."

Gabriella turned and walked away as Brian followed her.

"Wow, you guys have been more apart than usual. I wish there was some way that I could help.

But you know me, I'm the type of girl who is very quiet and shy at the same time." Angela turned to leave when.

"Wait…I still need to talk to you!" he called out to her. Angela smiled and she turned around.

_If only they would understand… _Angela and Troy both thought at the same time.


	14. Chapter 12

"Troy, you and Gabby should really go back together." Angela explained. "How can I, if she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you Troy. I know she loves you and if I'm wrong, then you can find someone else."

She continued. "How do you know?" he asked. "I'm a girl, duh!" she sat down on the couch.

Just then, her phone rang.

Angela, its Gabby, um, can you tell Troy to come to the hospital?

Something's wrong with Chad and Chad won't talk to either of us.

He's sorry about what happened with him and Troy.

Can you tell Troy that too? Well, thanks for being a great help!

Peace. Gabriella.

Angela then replied.

_Sure. I'll tell Troy for you. What happened to Chad?_

_Is he going to be alright?_

_We're on our way. And, you're welcome. I really appreciate it!_

_Angela :)_

"Who was that?" Troy asked. "We have to go to the hospital. It's about Chad and he's sorry about what happened."

"I'll forgive him when we get there." They both headed out the door and Troy locked it.

After they got into Angela's car and in 10 minutes, they reached the hospital. Gabriella was there waiting for them.

She led them to Chad's room and there was Chad. "Where is everyone?" Angela asked.

"They went out to eat dinner with Brian. His parents own a restaurant not too far from here." Gabriella replied.

Chad was just staring at the ceiling and Angela gave Troy a shove to talk to him, but he didn't want to.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Hey…" she greeted him with a smile. Chad smiled back. "Hey…"

He said and suddenly everyone entered. "I thought—""We finished quickly." Sharpay interrupted.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked. "Okay, but it's a very long recovery." Chad replied which made Angela smile even more, making her giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but when you said it, it sounded pretty funny." Angela said.

"That's okay." Chad smiled. "Why aren't you talking to your friends?" Angela sat down in a chair.

"It's not that I don't feel like it, or hate them, but you know them and how they react to a time like this."

"Oh, I know what you mean. My friends are the same way, but they're girls and they're supposed to ask questions."

"Shar does most of it." Chad said, making Sharpay feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Chad." She apologized. "So, do you want to talk to Troy? I mean we can—"

"Can you and Gabriella stay too?" Chad asked. Angela looked at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled in approval.

"Sure. We can definitely stay too." Once everyone left Chad, Troy, Gabriella, and Angela in the room, they started talking about complicated things.

"So you really like her?" Chad asked. Troy nodded. "She was pretty, but I didn't like her for her looks.

I just liked her as a person. The same with Gabriella, but Gabby's a bit more…complicated."

Troy said which made Chad laugh along with Troy. "Hey!" Gabriella said feeling offended.

"Don't believe him." Angela whispered. The girls were sitting in chairs, while the boys were having fun.

Angela's phone rang again. "Hello?" she answered. "It's Ry. I'm in Albuquerque.

I tried calling your home phone, but no one was there." Ryan said. "Oh, I was out." Angela said.

"Where are you?" Ryan got into a taxi. "Uh, the hospital with our friends of course and when did you get here?"

"Just right now and I'm on my way to the hospital." "Okay then. See you here." Angela hung up.

"Ry's back coz he just called and he's on his way here."

"I thought he was coming back in December." Gabriella reminded.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But I guess he—"The door opened and the two girls turned. "RYAN!"

They ran up and hugged him. Gabriella finally let go and Angela just stayed hugging him. "I missed you."

She pulled back from the hug. "Me too and New York wasn't the same without you."

They leaned in and kissed. "Ahem!" Chad cleared his throat and they pulled back quickly. "Sorry." They apologized.

Angela saw a disappointed look in Troy's eyes and she felt really bad for him.

She looked at Gabriella and used her eyes to point towards Troy. Gabriella got the message immediately and looked at Troy.

She too noticed that something was wrong. "Hey Troy, you alright?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"Troy, don't lie to us. Gabby and I are girls. We both know when guys are lying or not.

We can see it in their eyes and as for you, you're disappointed and sad." Angela explained.

"How—""I'm a girl, aren't I?" Angela teased. Troy rolled his eyes and Angela hugged him.

Gabriella hugged him as well. "Better?" Gabriella asked. "A little." Troy said. Angela pulled away.

"How 'bout now?" she asked. "Never changed." Troy replied. Gabriella sighed and pulled back.

She never realized that there wasn't any connection between them anymore. Angela hugged him, this time alone.

"Now?" she asked him. He smiled and Gabriella knew at that point, they were meant for each other.

Ryan knew the same thing Gabriella was thinking. He saw that Gabriella was said and hugged her.

"Thank you Ryan." She hugged him back and there was a click between the two.

_This isn't right. I'm supposed to be with Troy and Ange is supposed to be with Ry. _Gabriella pulled back quickly.

She saw that Troy and Angela were still hugging. "We can let go now." Angela dropped her arms.

Too bad for her because Troy was still holding on and finally she said, "Troy, let go."

Troy never let go and she sighed. "Ryan, wanna join in on the hug? Gabby, you can join in too."

Angela said happily. The two of them refused. _I'm not supposed to like Troy. I'm supposed to like Ryan._

_And when Ryan and I kiss, why didn't I feel any spark. Now this is just plain weird. _Angela thought.


	15. Chapter 13

"Troy, come on! We've been standing here for 5 minutes in Chad's hospital room. Please let go."

Angela tried pushing him away from her, but it would work. She sighed and hugged him again once more.

Then finally they pulled back. "Wow that was the longest hug I've seen in the history of hugs."

Taylor joked. When everyone else (not including Chad) arrived at Angela's house, Angela sat down far away from Troy as possible.

"I can't do this." She leaned onto Ryan's shoulder. He hugged her, but Angela never pulled back.

She really needed a hug from Ryan. "It's been so long since you left Ry. I really don't know what to do.

I guess hanging out with Troy so much means that I'm used to having him around." She explained.

"You'll get used to having me around soon." Ryan whispered. Angela pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She got up and went upstairs, crying. Everyone heard the door slam.

Gabriella and her friends stood up, but Kelsi said to let Angela think about what happened.

They all sat back down. "I feel so bad for her now." Brain said. "Me too." Gabriella agreed.

She leaned onto Brian's shoulder and Troy just sat there, watching them. "What's wrong Troy?"

Sharpay asked. Another weird thing was that Sharpay had gotten a lot nicer since Angela came.

"I don't want to talk about it." Troy stood up and walked towards Angela's backyard.

Meanwhile with Angela

Angela stood out on her balcony and sighed, looking at the stars. But when she looked down, she saw Troy.

"Why are you out here?" she called out to him. Troy looked up and saw Angela.

"Just thinking about something." He replied. "What about you?" "Same here." She replied.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm moving to California.

I don't know when I'll be back here in Albuquerque again." She explained.

"Well, if you come back. You always know where to find me." Troy smiled and Angela smiled back.

-

4 years later…

"It's our college graduation and Troy's gone because…" "Guys, I'm still here. I just had to talk to my dad about something."

Troy interrupted Brian. Ryan and Brian's cousin, Kate were now together. But Troy was still single.

"What did you talk to your dad about?" Gabriella asked. Everyone was 22 years old.

"He's giving me the job at East High, along with Chad." Troy answered. "Cool!" Chad said.

Everyone laughed. That night, everyone went to this really nice restaurant. They never heard of it, but they went inside.

"Cousin, I don't mean to brag, but you have got to get yourself a boyfriend." Angela's cousin, Derek said.

"And D, why are you talking about this? You're not a girl." Angela joked as she walked out in a beautiful dress.

"You're working here, not going out to a party." Derek said. "I am and you can't boss me around.

So, ha… ha... to you!" she walked up to the group who had just came in. "I'll handle them." Derek said.

"While you find them a table." "Shouldn't that be your job?" Angela asked. "Whatever." He walked up to the group.

"I hate you." Angela walked away. Derek found the group a table and told Angela to be their waiter.

She walked up to the table and suddenly, she recognized one of them. "Oh my god." She whispered under her breath.

Her cousin Derek walked up to her, "Sorry, she's new here." He whispered and pulled her away.

"I know them." Angela whispered. "Of course you…what?" he asked. "Let's just give them everything for free.

Since IT'S my restaurant and I own it. It's my decision." She said and walked back to the table.

"Sorry about that. My employee isn't doing a very good job." "That's alright." Brian said.

"What kind of celebration is this?" she asked the group. "His birthday." Chad pointed towards Troy.

"A birthday?" Angela asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, it looks like a graduation to me.

But anyway, I'll get you…" She pointed towards Troy. "Something special. Oh and everything here is free.

If you guys can guess my name…." Angela never wore her name tag, but always told every customer her name.

"That's easy. You're Angela." Jason said. Everyone glared at him. "He's right." Angela said.

"What!?" The whole table asked, not including Jason. Angela grabbed a chair and sat down.

"This is my dad's restaurant and I work here. Well, own the place. I'm rich, fun, but I have no one to talk to.

I went straight to work right after college and I feel bad for leaving everyone." She explained.

"And I know Ryan has a girlfriend because Kate was one of my best friends. Also, Brain told me too."

"I can tell that it's a graduation, but you all look sad. Why?' she asked.

"We missed you Ange and we never wanted you to leave." Gabriella explained.

Angela smiled. "Hey, you know where to find me." She reminded them. "You have a point."

Taylor said. "I really did miss all of you guys. Especially Troy and Ryan." She said. "We all missed you too."

Zeke added. "If you guys want anything, just call or find me." Angela stood up and placed the chair back at the table.

Then walked away leaving them talking. "She had gotten prettier." Chad said, which made Taylor hit him.

"I'm just saying." he told her. "That is true." Ryan said, but Kate already knew that.

Everyone started talking, all but one. "Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Troy was on the outside.

He stood up and went outside. Angela saw what happened and winked at the group.

She followed Troy outside and saw him sitting down on the sidewalk. She sat next to him.

"Hey." She said quietly. He looked at her. "Hey." He said in the same tone.

"Are you alright Troy?" she asked him. "I missed you." He looked at the ground.

Angela laid her head on his shoulder and sat closer to him. "I missed you too."

They were both silent until Gabriella and Ryan walked out.

"You know, this is the best night ever." Gabriella sat down next to Troy (on the other side).

Ryan did the same, but sat next to Angela. "Yeah, it is and you should be happy."

Angela smiled. She was glad that her friends were still there for her.

Troy sighed. Angela looked at him. "Troy, no matter what happens to us. We're all in this together."

She said and that was the end.


End file.
